062216 - Sailor Moon Merch
08:50 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 20:50 -- 08:50 AT: hey... limekid? are you still using that name? 08:50 GA: hello! yes! 08:51 AT: so you managed to bug lorrea, huh? 08:51 GA: yeah! i think we're friends now. 08:51 AT: oh! that's g>ooo 08:52 AT: horrorterrors seem to like her a lot for some reason 08:52 GA: ive made a lot of progress since i talked to you! kyle, nyarla, serios, arty, lorrea, mike, heliux, and eribus are all my sort of friends now! 08:52 GA: hahah yeah ive heard they keep offering to marry her 08:52 GA: SHIT 08:52 GA: i should have offered to marry her lol 08:52 AT: she would've refused i mean she's refused most of them 08:52 AT: i think the last one came close 08:52 GA: i know but it woulda been hilarious 08:52 AT: but wow you really are making rounds! 08:52 AT: pff 08:52 GA: im popular!! :D 08:53 AT: it sure sounds like it! 08:53 GA: youve made quite a stir, too 08:53 AT: yea i'm pretty sure i have 08:54 AT: nyarla came and bugged me about ascending and all that 08:54 AT: aah 08:54 GA: ah, dont worry too much! im sure you'll do fine. 08:54 GA: after all, you're a goddess now! 08:55 GA: anyone who bugs you about it is just a jealous poser 08:55 GA: ah, not that nyarla is! that would be a mean thing to say 08:56 AT: i'm a goddess by cheating tho like what kind of goddess is that 08:56 AT: i have been told that 08:56 GA: pf, plenty of people become gods that way 08:56 AT: nyarla is sorta poser 08:56 GA: still a genuine honest to god god 08:56 AT: mmm i guess i mean, i really kinda wanted to earn this on my own tbh 08:56 GA: thats fair 08:57 GA: did lorrea say nice things about me? :o 08:58 AT: uuuh i mean like... i told her your name and she responded? 08:58 GA: oh, ok 08:58 GA: eribus didnt like me, 08:58 GA: at all, 08:58 GA: :( 08:59 AT: i am 08:59 AT: moderately not surprised 08:59 AT: we havent had the best of luck with terrors 08:59 GA: yeah i hear that 09:00 GA: lol he was PISSED that i made a contract with mike 09:00 AT: what 09:00 GA: maybe i should stop telling people that so they dont hate mike 09:00 AT: why did you make a contract with mike he literally... falls for everything 09:00 AT: i already dont like mike its fine 09:00 GA: i dunno, i offered to make a contract with everyone 09:00 GA: usually jokey offers of random shit 09:00 GA: like yoyos, or bass guitars ;) 09:00 AT: we're t>ooo< used to the "give me your soul" part in the background 09:00 GA: and he took it! 09:01 GA: oh yeah none of that 09:01 AT: ... 09:01 GA: he gave me a magic wand 09:01 AT: i mean... bass guitars are pretty great 09:01 AT: an actual magic wand 09:01 GA: yeah 09:01 GA: no 09:01 GA: it was plastic 09:01 AT: lame 09:01 GA: i gave him 5 owl statues 09:02 GA: i can give you a bass guitar too :o 09:02 AT: it was just plastic why five 09:02 AT: i cant carry it around right now... 09:02 GA: well i had a lot of owl statues 09:02 GA: like... in the 60s range 09:02 AT: w h y 09:02 GA: look 09:03 GA: listen. 09:03 GA: ive got a lot of cool stuff 09:03 AT: all i want to know is if you have a kink for them and if i should be shaming it 09:03 AT: like these group of empresses in my head that are all for rails with pails why 09:03 GA: neither serios NOR eribus knew about the honorable art of kinkshaming 09:03 GA: hahahahah rails with pails? nice 09:03 AT: i will shame yout >ooo< 09:04 GA: dont shame me, im a pure innocent kid 09:04 GA: and i keep my tentacles to MYSELF 09:04 AT: that doesnt seem like a pure innocent 09:04 AT: ... okay i can accept that 09:04 GA: i also have magical girl pens 09:05 GA: i can meguca you guys, i got the all clear for that 09:05 GA: but i need something actually useful in return 09:05 GA: not your souls. again, those are, like, totally cliche 09:05 AT: ... are you saying we can become magical girls like troll sailor m>ooo 09:05 GA: yeah!!!! 09:05 GA: there are some downsides, of course 09:05 AT: well 09:05 AT: yea 09:05 GA: im not gonna kyuubey you and not tell you until like episode 10 09:06 GA: like, magical girls have themed pens 09:06 GA: and you go a LIL crazy for the theme at first 09:06 AT: what do you mean a little crazy 09:06 GA: like if its justice, you will annoy the shit out of everyone by talking about justice and trying to arrest everything in your path until you mellow out 09:07 AT: wow 09:07 AT: so if i'm troll princess serenity will i get more angsty than i am now 09:07 GA: hahah maybe 09:07 GA: oh! i still have that dress, if you want it! 09:07 AT: oh the one you wore with jack? 09:07 GA: but yeah the pens do come with genuine powers 09:07 GA: yeah! 09:08 GA: and the pens make you a heck of a tank 09:08 AT: that's tempting but i'm.. fairly sure i can make one 09:08 AT: i'm already a tank 09:08 GA: nice 09:08 AT: you can go thank the other horrorterrors for that one 09:08 AT: unless the pens are a different kind of tank? 09:09 GA: uh, yeah, like 09:09 GA: when you transform you get a whole nother set of stress boxes and shit, at least last time i checked 09:09 GA: all new consequences too 09:09 GA: basically your tankiness gets doubled 09:10 AT: ... wow i could take even more hits to the face and not feel it 09:10 GA: dont quote me on that tho 09:10 GA: im not 100% im remembering it correct 09:11 GA: but i do guarantee that itll be sweet as heck 09:11 GA: you get like 09:11 GA: this ridiculous, over the top transformation sequence 09:11 GA: AND cool powers 09:11 GA: idk maybe im biased because the pens are, like, sort of my thing, but i think they rock 09:12 AT: well i always liked troll sailor m>ooo 09:12 AT: i think 09:13 GA: oh SHIT dude 09:13 GA: princess leia pen 09:13 GA: thatd rock 09:13 AT: aren't the transformation sequences like a millisecond long tho because they're just for you? 09:13 AT: mmmmm yea but serenity would have more powers? 09:13 GA: no everyone can see them 09:13 GA: they take a round 09:13 AT: wow 09:13 AT: that doesn't seem safe at all 09:13 GA: theres like a quicker battle one 09:13 GA: and you can just 09:13 GA: transform before you get to battle 09:14 GA: stay transformed all the time, like i did 09:14 GA: hahah, try giving the pens to the boys too 09:14 AT: ... do they get skirts 09:14 GA: yeah the most ridiculously anime magical girl outfits 09:15 AT: pffft 09:15 GA: again, the insanity thing is a part to consider 09:15 GA: and the theme is important too 09:15 GA: try not to choose an evil theme? because you can only get more powerful by going along with your theme 09:16 AT: well how do you ch>ooo 09:16 GA: just alchemize the base pen with an object 09:16 GA: you can also alch cool stuff from the resulting pen 09:16 AT: ... i need a millennium crystal.. 09:17 GA: ehehe you can just use like a dvd of sailor moon or something 09:17 AT: you know you'd think i wouldn't be considering this 09:17 AT: yea but the crystal would be c>ooo 09:17 GA: haha you dont have to man 09:18 AT: you probably are the nicest horrorterror are there more of you? 09:18 GA: :D 09:18 GA: i mean 09:18 GA: there are other horrorterrors whos interest might align with the players sometimes 09:18 GA: and there are other horrorterrors who are just as polite, sure 09:18 GA: not enough though. T_T 09:18 GA: not that im advocating trusting horrorterrors 09:19 AT: mmmm ari is pretty nice 09:19 GA: i will never say this enough: LITERALLY cthulu 09:19 GA: eldritch god 09:19 AT: yes i think i know that the best out of all of the current players 09:19 GA: tentacle abomination 09:19 AT: so how much sm merch do you have? 09:20 GA: all of it 09:20 GA: i have 09:20 GA: actual 09:20 GA: working 09:20 GA: moon tiaras 09:20 AT: mmmmm do they do actual damage 09:20 GA: yeeeeep 09:20 GA: need hatkind tho 09:20 AT: ohdrat 09:20 AT: i only have 2xtridentkind and spearkind 09:21 AT: i'm not very g>ooo 09:21 GA: hmm 09:22 GA: im not sure where you could get another -kind 09:22 GA: oh! i think you can use magical girl weapons just as a magical girl tho 09:22 GA: maybe? 09:22 GA: no 09:22 GA: might just be magical girl weapons that come w/ the transformation 09:23 AT: uuuh well i'll probably found out someday?? how bad could serenity themed insanity be 09:23 AT: and i probably could've asked libby 09:23 GA: why would you go serenity tho? 09:23 GA: why not just normal sailor moon? 09:23 AT: why not both 09:23 AT: she was always switching 09:23 GA: tru 09:24 GA: if you get the base pen you can just. make more than one 09:24 AT: get all the sailor m>ooo 09:24 AT: .... super sailor m>ooo 09:24 AT: m>ooo 09:25 GA: you could get the other sailor scout pens + give them to people too 09:25 GA: so then youd have like 09:25 GA: the whole team 09:26 AT: ... i could make my sailor m>ooo 09:26 AT: lorrea would be troll uranus.. 09:26 GA: i... doubt you should make a contract with me for the pen, though. uh. people already seem to be judging you a bit for the jack thing, and 'made a contract with a horrorterror that you guys barely know' wont make your friends happy with you 09:27 AT: haha well jack did shove an umbrella down my throat when i first entered so it's 09:27 AT: yea 09:27 AT: no i wasn't planning on doing it right now 09:27 AT: i am super interested in some of your sailor m>ooo 09:27 AT: i had appearances to keep up 09:28 GA: ehehe 09:28 GA: ive got the dress if ya want that! and i wont go blabbing to everyone that i gave it to you if you dont want 09:29 AT: well i think it's fine if i'm not selling my soul for it 09:29 GA: im not gonna take your soul for the dress?? 09:29 GA: or even the pen?? 09:29 AT: see the nicest horrorterror 09:29 GA: well thats just economics though 09:30 GA: souls are totally worth more than dresses 09:30 AT: yes ari let's me use some of my species psionics 09:30 AT: it's pretty great 09:30 GA: nice! 09:31 GA: anyway, what do you have that you'd trade for the dress? 09:32 GA: got anything shiny? :o 09:32 AT: mmmm i don't have much on me since i got that sweater.. there's a bunch of stuff at my hive but.. uuuh 09:32 AT: yea 09:32 AT: but i don't think jack would appreciate me giving away his gifts 09:32 GA: ahah yeah dont do that 09:33 AT: i have all the the stuff in my wardrobifier but the box had to go in my sylladex.... 09:33 AT: i can sing pretty g>ooo 09:33 AT: i could do that? 09:33 GA: hahahah 09:33 GA: lets throw a fucking concert 09:34 AT: i could throw a better concert if my cello was with me 09:34 GA: aw, its ok, youre on vocals 09:34 AT: did you happen to have a chalice t>ooo 09:34 GA: what, like, the sailor moon one? 09:35 AT: yes 09:35 GA: yeah ive got the prop 09:35 GA: a damn good one too. metal 09:36 AT: oh wow 09:36 AT: i don't have anything shiny on me but, uh 09:36 AT: you could pick something out of my treasurey in my hive? if that would work for the chalice? 09:36 GA: oh! that sounds cool! 09:36 GA: what do you have there? 09:36 AT: ohgosh 09:36 AT: lot's of stuff 09:36 GA: cool! ok! is there anything you don't want me taking? 09:37 GA: remember, this is a fake chalice :P 09:37 AT: last i l>oooooo 09:37 GA: ok! 09:37 AT: i'm a fuchsia i was haggling for stuff off world while i was a wiggler 09:37 AT: i had cash to burn on alternia it's fine 09:38 GA: hehe nice 09:38 GA: so, you wanna do this now? or 09:39 GA: i mean i can just like, show up 09:39 GA: unless you have people around who would see and be like 'the FUCK you doing' 09:39 AT: uuuh you should let me tell lorrea? because she's here and she'd be mad if you showed up before i tell her 09:40 GA: hahah that happened with heliux 09:40 GA: he gave mike this look like 'the FUCK did you do' it was awesome 09:40 AT: i'm kinda nervous i didn't ask her about this t>ooo< but i mean it's... i'm not selling my soul again? what did he really 09:40 AT: mmm i guess i just don't get to see that from heliux 09:40 GA: yeah he was very confused by the whole thing 09:41 GA: mike was too, really 09:41 GA: mike seemed to think that i was just joking 09:41 GA: i mean, i WAS, but ill be darned if i don't follow through with my jokes 09:41 AT: well from what we've all told him about horrorterror- pfff 09:41 AT: okay but sailor m>ooo 09:41 GA: absolutely 09:42 AT: so i'll message you when you can pop in then? we're agreed on dress and chalice yea? 09:43 GA: yeah! sounds good! 09:43 GA: see you later alligator! 09:43 AT: okay! bye! 09:43 -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:43 -- Category:Limekid Category:Aaisha